User blog:Commander Marko/Cygnus, The Galactic Magus
Disclaimer: I haven't made a custom champ in around a month and a half, so to those who were patient enough to wait, I present to you something that I've left behind, but a number of you liked it a lot. Champion Abilities Ability= |-| Ability Details= * Primordium basically explains Cygnus' new resource, Dark Matter. I know it's the name of Veigar's W, but Dark Matter isn't visible to us, right? * Cygnus' abilities have no cost to them, instead they just consume a percentage of the current Dark Matter Cygnus has stored to deal bonus magic damage. * Dark Matter cap is equal to 100 (+ 50 x level). Ability= Cygnus sends out a beam of pure energy in a straight line, travelling at a speed of 1600. The beam deals magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=20% of |costtype=current Dark Matter |range=900 }} |-| Ability Details= * Cast time is about 0.3 seconds, so it can be avoided by champions such as . * Maximum bonus damage from the consumed Dark Matter is equal to 200 bonus magic damage at level 18. Ability= Cygnus creates a star at target area. The ability can be recast again in the next 3 seconds to detonate the star dealing magic damage to enemies within 225 range. If a Gamma Ray is fired through the star, it deals bonus magic damage equal to 6% of the target's current health. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost=25% of |costtype=current Dark Matter }} |-| Ability Details= * Maximum bonus magic damage from the consumed Dark Matter is equal to 250 bonus magic damage at level 18. Ability= Cygnus creates two gates through space and time, one below him and one at target area. Enemies caught near the wormholes have their magic resist reduced by a percentage. After 2.5 seconds, Cygnus may re-cast the spell to blink at the second wormhole, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy units. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40% of |costtype=current Dark Matter |range=1200 }} |-| Ability Details= * Disclaimer: Placeholder image!!! * Wormhole is Cygnus' only mobility and escape tool, which can be used for juking opponents. * Maximum bonus magic damage from the consumed Dark Matter is equal to 400 bonus magic damage at level 18. Ability= Cygnus begins channeling for 2.5 seconds, becoming a living black hole. Nearby enemies are pulled toward the Cygnus for the duration of the channel. After the channel is completed, Cygnus deals magic damage to all enemy units that were affected by the spell, while stunning them for 0.5 seconds. If Cygnus is interrupted while channeling, the ability is cancelled, and its cooldown is reduced by 50% of it's original cooldown, with half of the consumed Dark Matter is refunded. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50% of |costtype=current Dark Matter }} |-| Ability Details= * Your screwed if Cygnus catches your whole team with this one. * Maximum bonus magic damage from the consumed Dark Matter is equal to 500 bonus magic damage at level 18. Lore Cygnus descends from the deepest reaches of the stars, presenting himself as a lord of the stars. With the power he has over space and time itself, he is an unyielding force to be reckoned with. However, his true quest is that of preventing a horror of pure chaos to be awakened once again, on the very same world we live in. Not much is known about Cygnus. Legend tells of an eternal god that looms in the night sky, keeping watch on the lifeforms of the cosmos. He did not took much interest in most of the species, but rather, he kept an eye on Runeterra. Cygnus was quite unsure why was the planet engulfed in war, the species waging battles for many years. For that time, a great evil was about to be released on the world, and only he knew how to stop it. One of the Rune Wars had such a ravage explosion of raw magic, it sent the energy right into the 'Fog', a place known as from where all evil occurs in the cosmos. At that moment, Cygnus rushed to stabilize the outburst, but it was too late. The Fog, fused with arcane power, became alive. It manifested itself into an immortal being, and looked at the Magus in the eyes. For once, Cygnus felt fear in his heart, the unpredictable happened. He was unaware of what to do against this form of chaos. The monster entered Runeterra, and spread havoc, leaving corpses and nothing but dust in its wake. Cygnus came down to Runeterra himself, and asked the commander of a loyal army to help him contain this creature. The commander politely agreed, and he lead his army, alongside Cygnus to defeat the manifest. After a long and bloody battle, it was finally defeated. The Magus sealed it within the deepest chamber beneath the soil, never to be seen again. Though that was what many thought would happen, Cygnus couldn't prevail over his feeling of fear. He was afraid that if he was not at the moment if this abomination is somehow, set free, all of the stars will be consumed. Theorized Item Build Change Log from 15 (+5 x level). * Cosmic Abyss ** Cooldown changed to 180 seconds from 200/180/160 seconds. 30/08/13 * Gamma Ray ** Cooldown increased to 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. from 6/5.5/5/4.5/4 seconds. * Burning Nova ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 6 seconds. * Cosmic Abyss ** Damage decreased to 300/500/700 from 350/575/800. ** AP ratio reduced to 100% from 120%. ** Cooldown decreased at later ranks to 200/180/160 seconds from 200/185/170. ** If the spell is interrupted, cooldown assumption is reduced to 50% from 70%. 29/08/13 * Cosmic Abyss ** Cannot be interrupted manually. ** Radius of AoE increased to 450 from 400. ** Cooldown increased to 200/185/170 seconds from 180/160/140 seconds. ** Stun duration decreased to 0.5 seconds from 1.75 seconds. 27/08/13 * Concept added. }} Category:Custom champions